Say yes
by MelonVix97
Summary: Lucifer's attempts to get into Chloe's pants and his irresistible charms started to affect the Detective. Will she finally say yes to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Almost

She was in Lux.

Lucifer had talked her into going out after a successfully closed case. Chloe had no idea how he managed to persuade her into coming, but alas, she was there, on the dance floor, sweat trickling down her body as she swayed her hips at the heavy beat blasting from the speakers. Her body temperature was rising from all the moving hot bodies around her. She felt lightheaded as the musky scent of sweat and alcohol encircled her, and she knew that the alcohol in her own system added to the feeling.

But she found herself not caring. It felt good to finally let go and so she rose her arms in the air, enjoying the moment and brushing her ass against her partner's front. She felt strong hands grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to the muscular body behind her. She bent her arms to put them around her partners neck as she leaned her head backwards and pressed her behind into his crotch.

"Such dirty moves Detective.", hot breath sliding over the skin of her neck. "You should be careful, I could think you were flirting with me."

She could hear the smirk in his deep voice but she couldn't help but moan as he kissed her on that sensitive space where her neck met her shoulder.

She felt his erection stabbing her in her lower back as she continued grinding on him. A shaggy breath left her mouth when he squeezed her hips so hard that it hurt, causing wetness to seep into her panties.

She was so horny just from feeling his hot body moving against hers. _God, she needed him so badly right now it almost seemed sinnister._

Chloe turned around to stare into his dark eyes. She swayed to the rythm as she held his gaze for one long second before plunging forward and kissing him hard on the mouth, demaniding enterance that he quickly provided. _God, he was an amazing kisser._

She pulled back -too soon in her opinion, but she had to breathe. Lucifer's eyes were filled with desire and surprise as he raggedly breathed her name, _Chloe._

She could hear the slight confusion and wonder in his voice because of the sudden change in her attitude towards him. She knew her eyes were filled with lust and screaming of her need. He must've understood because he grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her into a dark corner.

He turned towards her with want of his own burning in his eyes but better composed then immediately after their kiss. "Are you sure?", he asked her, begging in his mind for her to say yes but still slightly concerned if that was in the heat of the moment or if this was what she really wanted. And oh boy did she want it.

"Yes pleasee", she moaned as she pressed her core to him, horny beyond belief.

 _"_ Well then Detective, let's show you what you've been missing on.", a huge smirk back on his face as he pulled her towards his vip room and into the elevator that took them to his penthouse.

The moment the door of the elevator closed, he pulled her to him roughly by the hand he was still holding and attacked her mouth hungrily. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, battling with her for dominance, making her sigh and moan and press her body to his. Lucifer's hands roamed her body, unable to satisfy his need of having her closer.

The ding sounded and the door opened right into his exquisit penthouse. Lucifer pushed her out only to forcefully slam her against the wall next to it, never even breaking their make out session. His hands came to her butt and squeezed lightly, making Chloe groan into his mouth. He moved his hands slightly lower and helped her hop up and encircle her legs around his hips.

Her hands where in his hair, pulling and kneading, letting him know she wasn't looking for sweet, nice lovemaking kinda sex, she wanted rough and hard fucking kind of one. _Good._

Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She lowered her arms down his shoulders,chest and hard six pack and even lower just at the waistband of his slacks. She balled the fabric of his shirt in her hands, yanking it from his pants. She undid his buttons as he started kissing and licking down her neck and jaw, letting them catch their breaths. She only undid half of his buttons before she lost her control and ripped his shirt open and pushed it off his shoulders. Lucifer chuckeled at her lack of patience.

"My, my, Detective, aren't we eager?"

"Bedroom. Now", was her breathy response as she buckled her hips into his groin to get some badly needed friction.

He immediately complied, taking them to his bedroom where he threw her on the bed and went to lie above her and continue to kis down her neck and nip at her collarbone. She enveloped her legs around his hips once more, rocking her hips to him. He growelled at the pressure she was applying to the tent in his pants, making a surge of blood shoot into his tool, making him harden even more.

Lucifer grabbed the hem of her dress that was tangled around her stomack, showing her sexy black lace panties, and pulled it up over her head. His eyes travelled over her fit body, now only clad in a matching bra and panties. Her hands kneaded at his hair once more, bringing him to her lips and kissed him passionately.

His hands massaged down her body, as she let hers too slide down to unbutton and unzip his pants. She pushed his pants over his buttocks and helped herself push them lower with her feet. He broke the kiss to wriggle out of them and throw them off the bed, only to come back to her and continue his ministrations of what was following on her body.

She moaned loudly when his hand suddenly cupped her over the thin damp fabric of her panties, bucking into his hand to try and bring herself some relief. His mouth travelled to kiss at the smooth skin spilling from her bra. And then he bit her hard nipple over the bra, making her scream and moan in one.

She was riding on the wonderful rollercoaster of passion whose only goal was to push her over the edge of the cliff of ecstasy. All the thoughts left of her mind, except those of her need and of the man on top of her.

Her hands that were trying to push his head harder to her chest went around and unclassped her bra. Lucifer grabbed at the little string that connected the two cups, and hurriedly yanked it off of her, only so his mouth could go back to feasting on her now exposed breasts and his hand kneaded her other boob, pinching her nipple.

She was writhing and bucking under him, unable to keep still, desperate to have him.

" _Please.."_ , she practically whined.

"Please what, Detective. What is it that you need? Tell me what you desire.", Passion laced his husky voice as he murmured in her chest, causing breath to brush over her sensitive nipples.

" _Please, touch me!"_ , she gasped out as he pressed his hand harder into her core.

His hand moved away from her panties making her whine at the unexpected lack of contact. His both hands were on her breasts now as he started kissing and nipping down her stomach. He swirled his tongue around her bellybutton and gently bit the skin just beneath it.

Her hips jerked upward as he chuckled, licking the skin just above the band of her panties. His hand slided down her body to hook his fingers at the sides of her panties and he slowly, but securely slided them off her legs.

Fire was burning in his eyes as he watched her wiggle on the bed. "So beautiful", he wispered before lowering his head and kissing her right where she needed him.

" _Ohhh Luci..ahhh"_ , her back arched off the bed as his tongue shot inside her. She was so horny that she almost immediately came. He licked and swirled his tongue around her bundle of nerves. _Oh she was so close. She was going to, ahh.._ And he finally pressed his tongue on his clitoris and Chloe finally

Woke up, shooting to a sitting position in her bed, all sweaty and panting.

 _What the hell!? Did she just have a dirty dream about Lucifer!?_

She pushed her hand in her panties to discover she was dripping wet. _Oh god._

She was about to start solving her little _condition_ on her own when her phone rang.

She slumped down on the bed again, sighing in annoyance and grabbed her phone to answer it.

"Good day dear Detective! It seems you have forgotten we had an appointment.", His moschievous voice sounded from her phone.

 _A meeting?_ , she looked at her alarm clock. _Shit! The Player Party was about to start in an hour and she wasn't nowhere near ready! How could she let herself fall asleep exactly on this particular afternoon?!_

"No, no, I was just about to come to your apartment. See you there.", she ended the phone call and jumped from her bed to hurriedly get ready, her previous situation almost forgotten. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He cares

Their suspect tried to run away when he saw them at the bar in Lux. But Chloe was fast enough to contact Dan and their back up that waited in the alley behind the club and they caught the guy trying to leave his own party. Dan was probably interrogating him now back at the station while Lucifer offered her a glass filled with amber liquid.

She took the glass and sipped at it as they sat down at a mahogany table in a luxurious separe that overlooked the dance floor. She was happy that they had their suspect in custody and that they were a step closser to finding that poor missing girl, and although she wanted to go back to the station with other officers to help interrogating, Dan had told her that she should go home. But she didn't want to go to her lonely house and so she let Lucifer drag her back into his club.

She has already drained her glass and Lucifer ordered more. He was silently looking at her. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was worried about her.

"Why so quiet love? Don't tell me you're sad that you got an evening off", a smirk formed on his lips as he made fun of her habit of working so much. "Or is it maybe that my devilish presence has got your pretty tongue tangled?"

She glared at him. He _was_ the one who made her quiet, him and those arrogant charms of his that had made her dream _that_ dream. Not to mention he not exactly helped when trying to even out their situation earlier that evening and letting her see what wa _exactly_ under that suit so she now didn't even have to imagine it, no, she got a good glipmse of him and it was haunting her dirty little mind. She wasn't able to get it out of her mind and she felt a tug in her womb throughout the whole evening. At one point she even caught herself staring at him, imagining how good exactly he would be in bed. _What the fuck was wrong with her!?_ Sheneeds to get laid. But Lucifer? No, that was crazy..

She decided not to grace him with an answer but rather finish the drink in her glass. It was her second drink after a couple of strong shots he ordered for her and she already felt a pleasant buzz.

"My, Detective. You trying to get drunk? Or are you gathering up your courage to jump me?", his face such a devilish one, his lips calling to her. He licked his lips and she couldn't take it anymore.

 _Fuck this,_ she thought and in a flash her lips were on his, taking possesion over his mouth, her hands locked around his neck.

It took him a second to respond, as he was taken aback by her sudden movement, and to kiss him no less! But in no time he was back in the moment, pushing his tongue in her mouth and mapping out the inside of it.

Chloe could feel her panties damplen. _God, he was a good kisser._ She pushed him back, but still so close he could feel her breath on his lips as she said, "Take me up."

He looked at her with delighted surprise and a huge grin on his face as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat to dragg her out of his club to the elevator that took them to his enormous apartment.

 _What the hell am I doing!?,_ she thought to herself as he poured them drinks from his bar. She was looking around the apartment appreciating his style, but also leading an entire debate of why this was so wrong. _And yet so right,_ she thought as she glanced at Lucifer walking towards her, drinks in either hand and handig her one.

"So, may I ask what changed your opinion about me darling? No, wait..I'll gess..Was it my dashing smile?", he said grinning at her, "Or is it that my naked body got you all hot and bothered and your inner little sex animal couldn't help itself but jump at me first chance?". Amusement was clear in his voice and eyes, but also something else, she relized. He was careful, giving her a chance to back out if she changed her mind.

And it was a chance she should've taken but he already got so close to her, his eyes boring deep into hers and his body radiating heat, she couldn't make herself turn away. So rather than running she downed her drink and set the glass on the counter and stepped closer.

A smile graced her lips. She presumed he was all passion and fire and that, if given an opportunity, he would take her and even...she stopped her thoughts. _No, he would never leave me._ And it shocked her suddenly, the realization that he stopped being a pain in her ass and that she wanted him next to her and even this. It also pleasantly surprised her that he seemed to care enough to have her full consent. And it made her feel safe, knowing that he would never do something she wasn't comfortable with. _Well, never is a bit of a stretch._

She took the empty glass from his hand and set it next to hers. She smiled as she looked up at him and broght a hand to tilt his chin to look at her. "Nothing particular really. I just think you're right. I should give you a chance."

A curious wonder filled his eyes as he shyly smiled at her words. She was looking at that beautiful smile that made him look..Well she didn't know how to describe it. it hardly made him look vulnerable, but maybe more _human_ ,showing that he wasn't all arrogance and witty remarks and she liked it.

She brought her hands to his neck and brought his head lower. His hands placed gently at her waist as he kept their eye contact. His eyes widened slightly as their lips brushed and soon he was kissing her full force, unable to get enough of her divine taste. That one kiss and he knew he would do anything to kiss her again. One kiss and he was hooked up. Like a heroine addict.

 **I am so sorry it took me so long. And sorry for the slight cliff-hanger in this chap.**

 **I was going to upload it much sooner but then...episode 6 happened.. and I don't know about you but I was heartbroken and just wanted to hug Luci and tell him it's gonna be okay.**

 **So yeah, the whole week I've been slightly depressed and unable to write about him and sex (** _ **unbelievable I know!**_ **) and waiting for the new ep. to lift up my spirits so that I could finish this fic. (or atleast this chapter)**

 **But for now I decided to upload this little guy and hopefully the rest will be up somewhere this week :)**


End file.
